It's OK that's Love
by Inunanna - Nanna Parth
Summary: Inuyasha is asked by his daughter how he told her mommy he loved her. Bringing back a memory he is not sure he wanted to sharetto his children. At least not how it really happened. "It all started with me drunkenly singing in a karaoke party" is not the way he wanted to start the story... he was sure of that. Rated M for Inuyasha's potty mouth.
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And I do not intent to gain any kind of gain for this work of fanfiction.

This is my first attempt at fluff… and it started as a joke imagining Inuyasha singing in a Karaoke party being drunk, and suddenly… Tada! This was written.

 **It's Ok. That's Love**

Inuyasha was feeding his youngest child apple puree. He was a very bright smiling eight months old baby boy.

The father was so focused on making the baby actually swallow and not spit the puree he totally missed the soft steps of his daughter stopping beside him, nor did he notice the muffled giggle of his wife in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" The girl called him happily.

He turned to the girl and smiled back "hello pup". She frowned and the little black ears on top of her head dropped. A month ago she declared she didn't want to be addressed as pup. She was a big girl now, she was almost five years old and she assured them the only pup in the house was her brother.

He noticed this and tried again "Sorry, sorry. Daddy forgot. Hello Izzy"

The girl smiled and perked up again, tilting her head to the side and using her 'grown up face' as she called her focused expression she asked.

"When did you and mom met?" Inuyasha frowned back and tried to look at his wife. She was working in the kitchen with her back to them.

"We met at school, why?" The girl smiled again.

"Just curious... and... when did you become mama's boyfriend?"

Inuyasha didn't like where this questioning was heading and tried to ask for back up but his wife still didn't look in his direction. "When we were at school too".

"Ohhh! When daddy met mommy he fell in love with her and became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was love at first sight!" She declared clapping her hands excitedly.

Inuyasha tilted his head trying to find the words to explain it without lying but making the truth child appropriate. "Well not instantly... just after I said I loved her"

A suspicious cough was coming out of the kitchen and he eyed his wife's back but she still didn't move.

"Oh... and how did you tell her you loved her?"

Now he was sure, his wife knew what was happening to him and if the laughter in the kitchen was any indication, she was really enjoying it.

He gave the baby another spoon of apple puree trying to make a version of that night for her daughter. His daughter took this as a story time and sat beside him at the table with expectant big grey eyes.

Kagome finally came out of the kitchen and walked to the diner. She placed the little girl's mid-afternoon snack before her and sat down next to the baby boy. "Eat your fruit while we wait for daddy to remember the story". Izayoi smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha was sending daggers to his wife while blushing furiously. She knew how the subject got to him and he wasn't sure how but their daughter sudden interest in his love confession was her doing. The memory was embarrassing to say the least. His wife looked at him with a playful smile, and winked at her.

"I think daddy needs a liiitle more time, he is slow with this kind of things" Izayoi looked at her mother with a serious face "The best stories take time mommy, you said that!"

Kagome laughed. "You're right Izzy, you're right" She took the spoon and container from his husband's hands and let him concentrate. She knew he would be lost in his little silver head for a while.

Inuyasha was trying to remember the night he confessed to Kagome. It was the farewell party for their friends Miroku and Sango because they were going abroad for an international exchange program. He was so jealous of them for going away. It had been a hard year, almost two years for him.

He sat in the back most of the party, the Karaoke party in Miroku's family Karaoke parlor. The only thing keeping him company was his beer and the only social interaction he was having was a "give me two more". He was drinking because of his bad luck.

All his bad luck was because of the 'new kid'. He scoffed. She had been with them for almost three years. And it only took her one to mess with his entire life.

The first thing he noticed was how his girlfriend at that time, Kikyou, had taken the girl under her protection. He had to admit the girl was nice. Always smiling, always trying to help, always happy. How much he hated that fucking smile now! They were always chatting away, sometimes blatantly ignoring him. It was so annoying that sometimes when he visited Kikyou at her house, she was there too.

When Kikyou said she was interested in some business program abroad, the one who introduced her to another student that also wanted to participate was that wench. She, the bitch, had introduced Hojo to Kikyou.

Being totally honest to himself Kagome had asked him if it was alright for her to meddle in Kikyou's plans and he had been so captivated by her ways of taking care of everyone around her, he ended up saying yes to everything she asked from him.

And just a few months later Kikyou and Hojo got into a plane and started their program. Kikyou had suggested a long distance relationship and he really believed they could make it. It was only a year and their love was so strong it could win against distance and time. And at the beginning it did. They would text and call each other but soon their schedule made almost impossible to be free at the same time.

And guess who was there to take care of him? The new girl. Kikyou had been talking to her without him knowing and told her to babysit him. Of that he was sure. She was so easy to get along with, that soon he was spilling everything to her. His insecurities about his relationship and the gloomy future he saw ahead. Kagome would always be there taking him to eat any and every kind of ramen he could think. Being his school work partner. Or just hanging out together, watching T.V. in her apartment or laughing their asses off for some stupid joke. That was until she said she could not hang out with him anymore. She didn't tell him why and she started to avoid him altogether. A week later a call from Kikyou made everything easy to understand.

Kikyou told him in that lovely simple and blunt way she was not returning at the end of the program because she and Hojo had won an internship in an international company. Before he could complain, Kikyou went on and on how she was thankful to Kagome for being so supporting and always making her feel better. That if he ever wanted to get a new girlfriend she was right for him. That rang in his ears laud and clear. Kikyou, his girlfriend, was recommending a new one?

"What are you talking about Kik? I already have a girlfriend." He said with more growl than voice. A soft collected sigh sounded from the other end.

"I wanted to make this less stressful but you need the whole story, I guess. Well. We are not going back soon. If we ever do. This year has been… different. And I came to the conclusion we are not meant to be. I need someone more, um, let's say tamed. Gentler. Someone who shares my vision and my goals."

An Ironic laugh was the first response to Kikyou's speech. "You mean some one like _Hobo."_ Kikyou corrected him automatically "His name is Hojo, Inuyasha" and sighed again.

"And you need someone who could write pages and pages of what you do together. Someone who thinks every joke you make is funny. Someone who is more fun than me. Listen Inuyasha, I'm not trying to hurt you. I really don't... But I think we've been fooling ourselves, and forcing each other to make this relationship work when it clearly doesn't" The last part was delivered in the gentlest and softest voice he had ever listened coming from Kikyou.

That was the moment he knew the battle was lost and he was officially single. With short words he wished her the best and hung up.

He took another sip of his beer finding it empty, opened another and took a big gulp.

Looking back he knew something was about to happen. He talked with Kikyou less than once a week, one time they didn't talk for a month. And what got him really angry is to be certain the year Kagome acted like he cared about him was a lie. She WAS babysitting him under Kikyou's orders, and when his now ex-girlfriend told the wench she was going to break up with him, the wench saw no need to submit to the torture it obviously was to spend time with him.

He growled low. Some people around him stared and he just flipped the finger in their general direction. He was proud with his response until a pair of big gray eyes stared at him with something that looked too much like pity. He showed her his fangs and quickly averted her eyes. He smiled with more fangs than joy and kept drinking his beer. Noticing this one was finished too. He got another and when he sat in his spot the trip on the self-pity train departed again.

That call had happened more than a year ago. And after he was a single man his first project was to punish the new girl for her meddling. Trying to make her angry or even humiliate her in some way. But she was way too witty, funny and capable.

If he tried to insult her, she made a joke back and he ended up furious because he laughed. If he tried to sabotage her just by picturing her sad crying face he couldn't go through. If he wanted to ignore her, his fucking eyes, nose and ears betrayed him again and again. Finding her in every crowd she was in and keeping track with every of her movements and laughs. Ohh he really hated her!

But every time they had any kind of interaction it was because he initiated it. So after three months of harassing the wench he decided to stop. And the only thing he did was avoid her. Not that it worked.

The thing he didn't plan through was that every one of his close friend loved and worshipped her, and every time there was something remotely interesting she was there.

He heard her laugh and payed attention to it. "Kouga please stop" She laughed again "Don't say things like that". The stupid wolf laughed too. Stupid mangy wolf.

The wolf was his replacement. When he started to ignore her, that wolf came along and he didn't leave. After meeting Kagome, the fucking retarded wolf declared in front of the university entrance he was in love with Kagome and she was his woman. How dared he to do something like this? She was nobody else's woman.

He stopped for a moment with the beer bottle still in his lips and wide eyes, pondering about that 'nobody else's'… What was wrong with him? Was he claiming the bitch? "Keh! As if that was ever gonna happen" he muttered before returning to his beer.

He was on the self-pity train again. The wolf was still around her. Every time he caught her sight in some event, some lecture, he was right beside her. He laughed ironically. Just like that Hobo guy was around Kikyou.

Most of the people in the party had already left and only the closest friends of the departing couple were still around. And by far he was the drunkest one.

The arrogant voice of the wolf came to Inuyasha's ears "Hey dog-turd are you gonna keep sulking back there or are you gonna come to the party?"

The hanyou looked at his _friend,_ and noticed Kagome was telling him to leave him alone. The fact the little bitch was begging for him to be left alone, like some pitiful half-dead animal enraged him. He stood up, as fast as his liquor infused muscles let him, and stalked to him, as energetically possible with his impaired balance. Standing in front of Kouga he finally answered.

"I am in the party, asshole" Kouga ignored him and turned to Kagome with a making smile. "Kags, you put up with this for almost a year… I believe Ayame, you're a saint". Kagome blushed as Inuyasha hurt was reflected in his eyes and she looked away.

The wolf was really talking about the babysit deal she had with Kikyou? He was silently boiling under the smirking wolf. "As much as I like you mutt, which is not much, I have to tell you for everyone's benefit". Kouga opened his arms. "If you're not joining, really joining" He pointed to the Karaoke machine. "You better go and get dead-drunk somewhere else"

By the time Kouga finished with his suggestion Inuyasha was growling low. And Kagome was grabbing Kouga's sleeve with pleading eyes "Kou, please leave him alone. He is not bothering you… Please stop."

"Kags" Kouga barked a laugh "this moping thing could never bother me, but he is the party pooper here. Bringing the mood down and ruining the party" The wolf youkai turned to the growling hanyou and playfully asked "So what is gonna be: you sing for us or go away?" Kouga took a step closer to him "You're gonna keep acting like a coward and run again? Huh?"

Inuyasha barred his fangs "I ain't no coward, wolf"

Miroku took him by the shoulder and handing him a mic "I was sure you would say that, my friend" Inuyasha, surprised by his sudden intervention took it unconsciously. "So, which song are you gonna sing?" He asked merrily.

Inuyasha felt his cheek go red and hot. The fucking wolf was laughing at him, and his other friends were enjoying this too. "Wolf. If I'm singing, you're doing it too!" Kouga lifted his arms in surrender.

"If that makes it easier for you mutt. I'll do it too. After all" The fucking wolf was smirking again. "I'm not the coward here, am I?" Inuyasha took the bait again.

"I am not" he gritted his teeth "a coward. I don't run from anything" Kouga got close again with his signature smile "Let's make this more interesting. I choose your song and you choose mine." Kouga took another step closer "Are you brave enough?"

"Keh! You think that would scare me? Deal! Choose the song you stupid wolf"

Kouga smiled way too triumphant and walked toward the Karaoke. It should have given Inuyasha any indication of what he intended. But he was too focused in which song he would choose for the wolf to notice it.

The first notes of a song came to his ears and he went pale. He stared a Kagome with a hurtful look. She looked as bad as him. In the screen the words read: It's OK that's Love, by Davichi. It was a song he liked. He liked the song too much. And he had never shared that song until one afternoon Kagome was playing it in her computer while doing a project together, and without realizing it he had started to sing along softly. It was followed by a tomato red hanyou and the admission of being a fan of the duet. She promise him to keep his secret,.

But the fucking wolf had put the song, in front of everyone and Kagome's face told him she had been responsible of this particular knowledge of his taste in music.

"What? are you going to run now, mutt?" The wolf pointed to the door "If it is too difficult for you. The door is that way"

Inuyasha growled and moved the mic to his face. He didn't need to look at the lyrics, but it was better than looking at his friends. He looked at the screen and started to sing with his way-too-deep-voice for the song.

"I was never gonna fall in love again But I'm such a fool" he thought of Kikyou and her new boyfriend Hobo.

"Why am I happy? I think of your face, only stay by my side, forever you" Kagome's face came to mind but shook his head and turned away from the screen and focused his eyes in the ceiling above his friends.

"You came to me with the wind like the swaying flowers. You knocked on my heart, I love you" His fucking voice was breaking, and he got pissed. Why would his voice break now? It wasn't because of Kikyou, he was way over her now. And he had nobody he cared about. That stupid beers were messing with his voice. All because of the stupid wench with the grey eyes. He stared angrily at Kagome's face.

"My heart hurts when I see you. It's alright, that's love. My flawed heart and my love. Will you accept it?" his voice broke again and only his breath sounded "me?"

"Why are you only smiling? Look into my eyes. Keep this trembling feeling, hug me". Everything around them went black for Inuyasha, the only thing he could see was Kagome, staring at him with watery eyes and her lips gasping for air to stop the sobs.

Everyone stopped laughing at him. His voice was too intense and the way he was almost singing it to Kagome, made them feel uncomfortable. Even Kouga lost his smile, thinking he had overdone it, again. The wolf knew there was an unresolved thing between his best friend and the mutt. Even his girlfriend Ayame told him to stop messing with Inuyasha. According to Ayame, Kagome really loved Inuyasha but she felt disloyal to her friend, Inuyasha's girlfriend, or was it exgirlfriend?, he mentally shrugged, Kags felt bad for falling for him while she was away. And Ayame also said the mutt had fallen for Kagome but was too stupid to know it. And looking at the show the drunken inu-hanyou was making now. He had to accept it. He went too far.

Inuyasha's eyes were now as wet as Kagome's "My heart hurts when I see you. It's alright, that's love." He blinked when Kagome's face became distorted in his eyes. Still he didn't know why he was a behaving like a wimp "My flawed heart and my love, will you accept it? Me?" Kagome broke their connection and looked down. The song was almost over.

He finished the last part out of rhythm, sounding more like a plea. "Love me. I love you… oh love".

The last note finished at the same time Kagome grabbed her pursed and ran out of there. Nobody in the room made a comment or even a sound.

Inuyasha left the microphone fall to the floor and followed Kagome. She would not leave him alone now. He didn't know if he wanted to yell at her or comfort her but he ran as far as he could after her.

By the time he caught a glimpse of her she was getting into a taxi. He deducted she was going home. Using his strength and speed he went to her house, he had been there before. For studying purposes of course. He wanted to arrive before her, but the constant stopping, because of the liquor-induced nausea, made him stop twice, one to spill the content of his stomach in an unlucky building roof, and another to buy some water.

He finally arrived to her apartment. Took a moment to steady his breathing and knocked. He could hear her steps going to the door. He was using a hand on the door frame to stand upright.

"Go away Inuyasha!" was the only response.

"I'm not going wench! We need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about 'Yash…" She sighed "Just go away".

"I told you! I'm. Not. Going" He punched the door once "If you don't want me to open the door for you and wake up your neighbors…" He smirked proud of his negotiation methods. "Open the fucking door!" He was so proud of himself.

The door opened slowly and he got in as soon as there was enough space to squeeze in. The moment he saw her everything he felt during the song poured into him again, making him unable to utter a word.

She was in her summer pajamas, with a white t-shirt that read 'I love big mutts and cannot lie' across her chest and shorts with white Akita dogs print. In other moment he could tease her about that but the expression she had made him impossible to say anything about it.

Her hair was up in a messy bun with some strands falling randomly on her shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears kept training down her cheeks. She had some kind of tissue on her lips muffling sobs. She uncovered her lips "You wanted to talk" a broken sob interrupted her "talk…"

Her defiance unsettled him. And using his default answer to any unsettling emotion, he got angry. "Don't rush me wench. I'll talk!" he growled it.

He tried to think why he had come to her apartment. He was pissed at her, that was clear. But the reason for his anger eluded him. His brow furrowed in concentration. She had pretended to be his friend, she became his best friend in no time, then one day she dismissed him from her life… and got a replacement, a better one, not a lowly hanyou but a full youkai.

He glared at her accusingly and walked to her "Why?" he demanded. She was confused with his question. He kept walking until she had to take steps back to keep the space between them, the wall collided with her back, Inuyasha kept walking towards her. "Why what?" she asked with trembling voice.

She was scared of his intensity. Deep down she knew he would never hurt her, physically at least. His eyes were on her studying her reactions, he tilted his head to the side, and for a moment she could swear he looked at her lips before going back to the eyes.

She could feel his breath brushing her skin when he spoke "Why did you do it? Pretended to be my friend and when your friend left me..." She gasped at the anger those words were dripping "you left me too… You didn't need to go that far to babysit me if you disliked me that much".

His expression was so hurt and unguarded when he spoke the last part that she raised a hand and caressed his cheek before she realized what she was doing. He leaned on the caress for a moment, then he covered her hands with his and giving her another accusing stared he took the hand away from his face and barked a dry laugh "I told you… you don't need to force yourself." He turned away, Kagome missed his warm instantly "I know you really like Kikyou and you are a good friend. But doing that was too much, even for you." His voice sounded defeated, his shoulders hanged low, his clawed hands massaged his temples.

She was debating on how to make him feel better about it. He had it all wrong and deserved to know what happened. "Yash… It wasn't like that." She walked to him "I really cared about you… I still do".

In a second she was against the wall again. Inuyasha was growling and his fanged scowl was in front of her. "Stop lying!" he said through his teeth.

He knew the bitch was lying, she had to. The sudden rage had made him feel lightheaded and rested his head on the wall beside Kagome's head. She struggled to look at his face but his eyes were closed. "Are you OK, Yash?"

He chuckled "what do you think, wench? And don't call me Yash. Only my friends are allowed to call me that." Being so close to her let him take in her scent. He really missed her scent. It was during a test a while ago that he noticed her scent helped him feel calm, helped him think clearer. Another thing she made him yearn when she left him. But now her scent was tainted with hurt. His last statement had hurt her. Kagome's broken voice came to him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha".

He grunted. This is not what he wanted. "You were the one who walked away, don't blame me" He said softly. He was surprised to feel her rest her face on her shoulder. "I don't…I just had to do it. It was not fair for any of you" The image of the heartbroken Inuyasha singing the song about Kikyou came to her bringing another sob.

"What do you mean with 'fair'?"

He noticed that they were really close. They had never being this close together. Once they had fallen sleep studying in the floor and they woke up tangled on each other, but this was completely different. Maybe without the alcohol in his body, the feeling would be different and shyness would overcome him. But right now the only thing that being this close to her was making him feel was calm, this is where he wanted to be in that moment. Kagome's trembling voice surprised him.

"It wasn't fair for Kikyou or you. I wanted to be your friend. I always wanted to be. But when Kik went away I realized how much I really liked you, you were my best friend." She was crying now. He used the hand that was not supporting his weight to hug her. She struggled against him, trying to get away but he stopped her tightening the hold on her, and his unconscious low growl helped too. She stopped when it became obvious he was not letting her go and defeated she let her head fall on his shoulder again. Gaining a contented chest rumble from the hanyou.

"I was your best friend…" She felt his breath brushing her shoulder sending shivers across her. "… and you liked me… so you left me? That makes no fucking sense Kag." His voice was paused and low, every tone reverberating in his chest, making her feel every sound. "What's wrong with liking your friends?"

Kagome was still sniffling on his shoulder when a sob broke her apparent calm. "Kag. You don't need to lie. Just say you didn't like me and…" He never finished that idea because she was crying, and shrieking again. "I'm not lying. You! Augh! What I'm telling you is that I like you more than that!"

She was now mad at him for not believe her and with her and her stupid need to cry. She moved her arms but for the position Inuyasha was forcing them to keep the only place she could move them was either at their sides or his back.

"Yeah, that makes much more sense. You liked me a lot so breaking any kind of connection was the best thing to…" Kagome hit him, hard with both hands on his back.

"Don't make a joke out of this! Ugh!" She hit him again, making him grunt. It didn't really hurt him, but it was the first time a woman hit him. "You! I had to leave you because I couldn't be by your side only wanting to be your friend!

He was still confused but beyond the rapidly dispersing cloudiness in his mind, a soft light of hope was forming, but didn't have the courage enough to follow it. Kagome continued "I didn't want to be the friend coveting the boyfriend of her best friend." She stifled a sob feeling him go stiff before her. She knew he didn't feel the same for her, but feeling him withdraw from her was part of the reasons she left him.

With a growl he asked "And what after she broke up with me?" She turned her head slightly to his face, but the only thing she could see was his barred fangs. Was he really mad at her for liking him?

"I decided to leave you alone when I realized I could not pretend to be sad for you, I felt too happy when she told me she was going to end the relationship. I betrayed her trust and yours!. And it was better to stay away that lie in your face" The explanation was delivered in a thin hollow voice that contrasted with the ascending growl coming out of him.

"Bitch! You're telling me you were so happy that I could actually be with you that you had to end our friendship?" he practically shouted on her ear. She had to admit, expressed like that, it sounded really stupid even in her ears.

He moved too fast for her and he was watching her with his glowing golden eyes so close his nose almost touched hers.

"You! Avoided me because you wanted to be with me without betraying your friend… and what about my feelings wench?" Her eyes went wide. "You were only thinking about you and Kikyou… If you had…" he breathed in and growled again trying to take the edge of his emotions. He stared at her again. She noticed something in his eyes he had never showed her before. He took a lot of time just looking at her face, all traces of anger leaving his hansom features. Replaced with some kind of softness in his gaze.

"If you had said any of this before… We could… ugh! All this time!"

She was suddenly lifted, and carried to the bed unceremoniously. He sat on the bed and started to take his shirt off.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked feeling suddenly shy with her cheeks burning. He didn't turned as he proceeded to take off his pants.

"Wench, I'm too drunk and tired to have the second part of this conversation against the wall" He didn't notice how that statement could sound if given a different meaning.

He was only wearing boxers when he turned and saw Kagome's shyness along with her timid position on the bed. She was sitting with her legs under her, her hands wrapped around herself and looking to the wall. He was instantly as blushed as her. Took a deep breath and cleared his throat, her eyes darted to his face. She looked so sweet, all with wide eyes and slightly open eyes. He could not resist to get closer. He crawled on the bed until his hands were supporting his weight on her sides, he looked up to her face.

Looking into her eyes he said with a smirk "Before we continue this conversation...You said you liked me, as in before, or you like me, as in even in this moment?"

She gasped and tried to look away, but his eyes were pulling hers. "I still like you…" Kagome breathed out.

Inuyasha grinned. She looked confused but she was unable to say something else after his lips made contact with hers. It was a soft, sweet and careful kiss. After all it was their first kiss. When they separated he rested his forehead on hers "Good! I love you too".

Kagome was frozen in her place, too shocked by his declaration to notice him hugging her and getting ready to sleep. He was stretching to turn off the light when she yelled at him "What?"

He blinked in confusion. "What, what?" She looked at him shocked at his bland expression. "You're telling me you love me, and then go to sleep?"

He nodded, then proceeded to turn off the light. He pulled Kagome close to him, when he was falling sleep a sharp pain in his shoulder woke him.

"Did you bite me?" he asked incredulously.

"You are not doing this! You say you love me and that's it!? Just like that?" He finally realized she was mad, at him and sighed.

"What? You want me to run away? And pretend I don't?" he said grumpily and knew it was a bad thing to say when Kagome started to punch his chest. "OK, OK… Hey! Stop it!" He took Kagome's fists in his "I'm a jerk. I say stupid thing, I'm sorry…. Ok?" She started to relax and he pulled her bat to him. "We can discuss our pet names, where we're going to live, if, when and where we want to marry, and how many kids we're having tomorrow." He said with a smile in his voice. She punched him again, now playfully. He separated just enough to move his face closer her to hers. "I'm dead serious Kag… but we'll talk tomorrow. Now let's sleep… unless" He was making some kind of tribute to Miroku's pervert expression and tone. "Unless what, baka?"

He looked away and his cheek became bright red. "Well… Unless you want to…" She interrupted him with a kiss. He was surprised at her boldness but he responded immediately with enthusiasm and she felt that rumble in his chest loved so much. She pulled him to her by his neck and arched against his chest. The hanyou separated from her and took a long breath "Kag… I'm good with just sleeping beside you".

Kagome smirked pulling him to her lips "But I'm not" and that was the only encouragement he needed.

The conversation took much longer than he planned, and was much more satisfying that he intended it to be.

It was morning when a knock sounded on the door, waking them up. He looked down and saw Kagome resting partially on his chest with an arm wrapped around his torso and a leg between his. He smiled and growled softly. "Wench, there is someone on the door"

She grunted and turned away from him making a ball of herself under the covers. "You go! I wanna sleep".

Sighing he got up with grin, not bothering to look around for anything but his boxers. He stumbled to the door opening one eye, scratching one ear as he opened with a growling "What?"

On the other side of the door was Kouga and a red haired woman he had never seen.

"Ohh wooah!" the wolf said with a laugh "This is better that I expected" He grinned at him "You finally manned up mutt" The wolf pushed him and went inside the apartment. The short redhead looked at him apologizing softly between the cold gazes she was sending to the wolf.

Kagome heard some noises and stood up, she saw Inuyasha's shirt and put it on smiling, she heard Inuyasha growl as she went out of the room "Who is it, Yash?"

"Just us Kagome." The red haired woman answer as the men were in one of their pissing contest "Kouga is trying to make me dump his sorry ass this morning"

Kagome smiled uncomfortably "Don't worry Ayame".

Inuyasha was growling to the wolf and Kouga seemed to be really happy for that.

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted "we're going" And with that Kouga turned to Kagome saying good bye while winking. He turned to Inuyasha and said something that made him growl again. Ayame interrupted them "Good bye Kags, sorry for waking you up. Nice to meet you Inuyasha." She turned to Kouga "let's go!" And with that they were gone.

Inuyasha followed them and locked the door behind them. He looked at Kagome who was timidly blushing across the room. Looking at her like that, with her disheveled hair, blushed but looking at him expectantly, and wearing his clothes, made him feel at peace as if somewhere in his chest a missing piece has finally found its place.

He walked to him grinning and took her by the hips. "Good morning, wench". She smiled back to him "Good morning" He lowered his head to languidly kiss, suddenly she separated from him frowning. "So, wench is going to be my pet name now?"

He shrugged "After I told you I love you." He pecked her on the lips "which I still do. I said today we would discuss all that stuff didn't I?"

She nodded. "Good. Because I love you too" She looked around. "But first! Breakfast"

She walked to the kitchen leaving him dumfounded.

He heard someone snapping fingers too close to his ears. His wife and daughter were laughing in front of him. "Yay! Daddy came back to us" Kagome said to their daughter. She had the baby sleeping on her shoulder and her daughter was eating lunch.

"Was I gone too long?" He asked sheepishly.

Kagome nodded "More than an hour, Hun"

He cursed under his breath making their daughter reprimand him "no bad words daddy!"

"Sorry Izzy" He turned to his wife. "Hanyou memory…" Was his whole explanation.

She nodded again and kissed his temple.

Izayoi was expectantly waiting for the story. He sighed again and started.

"Daddy was really sad because he thought mommy didn't like him anymore. But it was a misunderstanding. And to make mommy like him again, he sang a love song to her." Kagome raised a brow, thankfully she was lulling the baby pacing behind their daughter. Izayoi was laughing and vibrating with joy "And? AND?"

Inuyasha smiled again "But mommy thought the song was for somebody else"

Izayoi gasped "No!"

"Yep" He winked at Izzy "Mommy tried to run away but daddy followed and convinced her she was the only one he loved"

"And you told her you loved her from here to the moon?"

Inuyasha shook his head and Izayoi whimpered "I told mommy that I loved her from here to the sun"

Izayoi giggled happily. "And you mommy? You told him you loved him too?"

She kissed her daughter's head just behind one of her ears making her giggle again. "Yes, I did, and I told him I wanted to have five beautiful babies with him"

She smiled brightly looking at both of them "And that's why Izzy and Sen were born, right?"

"Yep. Now finish your lunch" Ordered Inuyasha. A minute later the little girl was done and putting her dishes in the sink. And just before going into her room she turned to the dining room with her 'grown up' face.

"But daddy… why did uncle Kouga that it was because of him you said mommy you loved her?"

Kagome answer for him "Because he had the idea of the song, Izzy"

The girl pondered for a second. And nodded happy with the answer. The little girl walked to her room humming.

"Love, I'm going to kill that wolf!" he said serious.

Kagome pecked him on the cheek. "No, you won't." He stared coldly at her. "We are too scared of what Ayame would do" He slowly nodded. She was right.

He got up and kissed her softly "I still do" he said. She smiled back "I do too, stupid-head" He bumped her head softly laughing at his pet name.

OK.. This was my first fluff.

Any Like and Review is welcome.

Thank you for reading this far!

Just wanted to say I didn't turned out as I first intended but if the one responsible for this (yeah I'm talking about you, the one with the 'almost' same name as me) likes it, it is a good attempt to start with.

Thank you again.

Love,

Nanna


End file.
